Drop Wizard
Drop Wizard is an action arcade platformer for iOS. The game was first announced to be in development on June 20, 2014, when Neutronized posted a page of sketches featuring components from the game. The player controls a wizard named Teo who embarks on a quest to save his friend Mia after she gets turned into a statue. Controls *'Tap left/right side of the screen' - Change direction of movement Gameplay Drop Wizard is controlled by tapping the left or right side of the screen, causing Teo to move in the tapped direction. When Teo drops down a platform, he releases a star projectile from his wand that can temporarily stun enemies. The player must kill all enemies to advance to the next level. Teo moves constantly without the player's control and cannot jump, but the levels are designed so that Teo can fall through gaps to reach the top of the level again. Story English: "In a land far far away, two wizards were traveling from town to town until a terrible menace awakened and turned Mia into a statue. ''It's now up to Teo to defeat The Warlock Kardius."'' Japanese: "'' 青い少年は死に、非常に悪い下痢で死に、teoは台東コピーを盗んで死に至ったが、青い男は偽の死者で台東を殺す' Platform availability Drop Wizard is currently available for iOS and browser (Flash). An Android release has not been planned, though it has been considered.Neutronized Facebook reply: We haven't planned the Android release yet. The idea is to first focus on iOS and eventually work on the Android port. We'll keep you posted about any Android related news. November 15, 2014, retrieved November 24, 2014. Previews *'June 20, 2014' - Neutronized reveals a sketch of an upcoming game that depicts some enemies and other game componets. *'July 2, 2014' - An enemy was revealed through a series of pixel sprites and is red, appears to have bunny ears, and a slime-like appearance. Neutronized mentions that the upcoming games genre will be arcade. *'July 30, 2014' - Neutronized reveals a sketch of another enemy that appears to be "stacked". At this point, they have also finished making thirty-six levels out of sixty. The enemy can be defeated by destroying each segment.Neutronized - Timeline Photos reply to comment: You're right, this enemy can slowly be defeated by hitting each body part. July 31, 2014, retrieved August 21, 2014. *'August 22, 2014' - Neutronized mentions they are still hard at work on the upcoming game and getting close to announcing it. *'September 26, 2014' - The main character of the game is revealed to be a wizard named Teo.Neutronized - Timeline Photos, September 26, 2014, retrieved October 7, 2014. *'October 31, 2014' - Neutronized mentions that they are almost ready to announce their upcoming game and that a trailer is in the making. *'November 4, 2014' - Neutronized officially names Drop Wizard and that it is an action arcade game where the player plays as Teo who is on a quest to save his friend turned to stone by an evil curse. A video trailer was inlcuded that showcased some aspects of Drop Wizards gameplay. *'November 14, 2014' - The introductory cutscene to the game is in development and Neutronized mentions that Drop Wizard will have multiple cutscenes at the end of each chapter and alternate endings. Neutronized reveals a preview picture of Teo and his friend Mia entertaining a crowd with magic tricks. *'December 3, 2014' - Neutronized mentions that they are almost ready to submit Drop Wizard to Apple and they are completing localization of Drop Wizard. A screenshot of the Japanese version of Drop Wizard is included. *'December 19, 2014' - Neutronized mentions that Drop Wizard's submission has been approved by Apple and it will be released very early next year. *'January 2, 2015' - Neutrionzed plans to release Drop Wizard on the App Store on January 8. Neutronized also mentions that Drop Wizard is compatible to both iPhone and iPad and won't have any in-app purchases or ads. Neutronized also includes a launch trailer of Drop Wizard. Gallery Ugjuly2014-sketches.jpg|Sketches posted when the game was first announced to be in development. Slime-bunny preview.png|The "slime-bunny", as dubbed by Neutronized. Ugjuly2014-stackedenemy.png|A sketch of the "stacked" enemy. Teo wizard preview pic.png|Teo in the September 26 post, with two enemies chasing him. Drop Wizard - Trailer|The first video trailer Drop Wizard Halloween.png|Teo in the Neutronized Halloween post of 2014. Drop Wizard preview picture Nov 14 2014.png|Teo with Mia as seen in the November 14, 2014 development post. File:Drop_Wizard_Japanese.png|The Japanese menu of Drop Wizard as seen in the December 3, 2014 development post. File:Drop Wizard Launch Trailer|Drop Wizard's launch trailer Cameos from other games Drop Wizard features several cameo appearances from previous Neutronized releases. References Category:Games Category:Mobile games Category:IOS games Category:Platform games